It is well known that many bathrooms, such as ones located in smaller homes or apartments, guest bedrooms, college dormitories and hotels especially in Europe have pedestal-type sinks or other kinds of smaller sinks, which typically do not have any drawers or storage space for holding personal hygiene products, cosmetic products and other accessories and products. Furthermore, pedestal-type sinks and other smaller sinks have minimal surface area, which provide very little countertop space for the types of products discussed above. In this limited amount of space, it is difficult, if not impossible, to place all the necessary personal products on the space for efficient accessibility. Even if all the necessary personal products are able to be placed on the countertop space, it creates a cluttered appearance and it is difficult to access certain items without knocking certain products onto the bathroom floor or into the basin of the sink. This is disadvantageous for various reasons, including but not limited to the products may be damaged from the fall or become wet from water in the basin of the sink, which can damage the products and/or the individual.
Moreover, even if the sinks in these type of bathrooms have storage space for all of the hygiene and cosmetic products often used by people, especially women, it is ideal to have these products easily accessible on the countertop of the sink. To address the problems associated with pedestal-type sinks and other smaller sinks or vanities with limited countertop space, it is desirable to create additional countertop space without damaging or modifying the existing sink. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that will be configurable to expand over any type of sink for increasing the surface area of the sink in a first position and easily stored in a second position. Furthermore, the apparatus should be sufficiently sturdy to support numerous personal products placed thereon, yet easily removable and transportable. Finally, the apparatus should be easy to clean as the personal products can easily spill and heat resistant for any hair styling tools.